Swept Away
by Marippe1
Summary: A Peter Pan fic, more or less an alternate reality or another adventure. It's based on the characters and places, not the plot of the movie.


It happened on a dim summer morning when I was but sixteen—too old for youth, but only on the fringe of adulthood.  The year was 1758, for we were still colonists in those days; my older brother Michael had been the first in our family to be born in the new land.  I was second, and then came my brothers Thomas and David.  We led a normal life for those times, growing corn and raising chickens on our property.  Of course I would be doing neither of these things.  I would be sitting with my mother spinning, knitting, or cooking.  I was small and immature for my age, barely sixteen and not yet five feet tall.  I hadn't filled out yet either, which made me all the more childlike.

            There was a strange irony in how I was captured.  Or rather, by whom.  War raged in those days between the French and English and Indians.  The Indians as prisoners of war took children, and sometimes adults, captive.  Sometimes they would be killed as well.  A growing fear of a raid was in our small community, for word of Indians being nearby had reached us.  It was not safe for me to go out by myself so early, but sleep eluded me.  I found myself wandering through the misty forest.  It was as though something had drawn me there, though I couldn't say what.  I had been examining some flowers poking through the soil when I first heard it—the singing.

            Music flowed towards me, softly at first and then louder.  I stood up quickly from my squatting position and looked around.  Where was it coming from?  I listened closely.  The melody was foreign to me, but somehow tempting.  Sweet voices chanted the words over and over again.  I looked around me, and suddenly I saw a flash of white from behind a tree.  I crept closer.  Soon I was close enough to touch the tree from whence it came.  I reached out and touched the moist bark, and that was when I saw them.  Fairies.  All dancing in a ring and singing.  I felt tall, for none of them matched my height.  Fascinated, I watched from the safety of the tree for a time.  Then, growing braver, I ventured closer.  Their skin was white and illuminated in the morning sun.  They were clothed in silver and green, like dew drops on new leaves.  Spellbound by it all, I began to dance on my own.  Allured by their beauty, after a time I joined the ring.  None seemed to notice the new addition, for they never missed a beat.  The same continuous song, never pausing or slowing down.  Round and round we went.  I smiled dazedly.  Fog swirled around us thickly.  All that was visible were the fairies.  I stumbled abruptly and fell to my hands and knees in the center of the ring.  My mind snapped back to reality at that moment.  What was I doing here?  I should be at home, making breakfast.  They'll be expecting me at home.  I stood up and began to panic.  The music heightened in volume.

            "I must go," I said to them.  They ignored me, only singing louder.

            "I must go!" I repeated urgently.  I looked at them for a sign of acknowledgement.  But none was given to me.  Their eyes were all closed, lost in the terrible music.  They danced faster, picking up the tempo.

            "Please!" I cried, becoming frightened. "I must go!"

            Around and around they danced, keeping me prisoner in their ring.  The fog swirled closer around us.  I noticed that I could not see the sun anymore.  Dimly I tried to break through the circle.  They'll want me at home.  They'll want their breakfast, I thought.  But I could not move.  My body failed me, and I sank to the ground.  For the first time, they took notice of me then, opening their golden eyes as I tried to stand once more.   They smugly patronized me with their gaze.  I was glued to the ground.  One by one, they smiled at me, revealing glittering pointed white teeth.  I opened my mouth to scream, to do something, but the sound would not come.  Then all was dark.


End file.
